Sodan viimeinen päivä
by The House by the Cemetery
Summary: Sodan viimeisenä päivänä soturiuraansa aloittava örkki kohtaa uransa ja matkansa päähän tulleen veteraanin.
1. Sarastus

Ulkona oli sota. Se ei ollut ehtinyt luolastoille asti eikä hyvällä tuurilla koskaan ehtisikään, mutta sisällä kävi silti hätäinen kuhina orjien repiessä vasta kehittyviä örkkejä maakoteloistaan saadakseen pikaisesti uusia sotilaita kentälle. Menetelmä oli nopeampi ja tehokkaampi kuin luonnollinen syntymä, mutta ihmeisiin sekään ei pystynyt; osasta örkkejä ei ollut puolivalmiina mudasta pullahtaessaan eläjiksi, ja pidemmälle kehittyneetkin haukkoivat säälittävästi henkeä synnytysluolan tunkkaisessa ilmassa.

Yksi näistä onnettomista eloonjääneistä oli vielä märän maan peitossa, kun orjat alkoivat vyöttää nopeasti kyhättyä haarniskaa hänen ylleen. Hänen silmänsä olivat täynnä kuivuvaa mutaa ja korvansa luolassa kaikuvaa huutoa ja meteliä, ja vaikka hänellä olikin kotelossa kasvaneena valmiiksi kieli jota puhua, sekasorron huumaamana hän antoi orjien tehdä kaiken kykenemättä vastalauseisiin tai kysymyksiin.

"Onpa pieni", mutisi yksi orjista ja laittoi hänen päähänsä kypärän.

"Kasvaa sitten isommaksi, jos selviää tästä hengissä", sanoi toinen ja löi hänen käteensä miekan.

"Saa nyt nähdä, selviääkö", tuumi kolmas hetken arvioivan hiljaisuuden jälkeen ja tarttui maasta revittyä vapaasta kädestä. "No niin, taistelukenttä odottaa."

Vastasyntynyt kompuroi häntä taluttavan örkin perässä kuin pikkulapsi miekkaansa hyödyttömänä perässään roikottaen. "Min... minne..." hän sammalsi. Olkansa yli hän yritti vielä vilkuilla lämmintä maakuoppaansa, ainoaa kehtoa joka hänellä koskaan olisi, muttei enää pystynyt tunnistamaan omaansa.

"Noh noh, ei sinun sitä tarvitse miettiä. Menet vain tuonne ulos ja seuraat muita. Kun tunnet Hänen voimansa, sinun ei tarvitse edes miettiä, miten taistellaan", selitti taluttajaorja. Hän pudisti päätään. "Voimaa kyllä tarvitsetkin. Yritä nyt edes pari minuuttia pysyä hengissä, rääpäle." Sitten hän kääntyi takaisin rääpäleen unohtaneena. "Siinä oli viimeinen! Kaikki orjat ulos ja turvapaikkaan!"

Hetken vastasyntynyt tuijotti hölmönä eteensä ennen kuin sanat 'tuonne' ja 'ulos' selkenivät hänelle ja hän kykeni noudattamaan niiden tarjoamaa neuvoa. Ajatusten hitaasti mutta varmasti seljetessä hän hoippui luolan käytävää pitkin kohti himmeää valoa.

Meteli oli korviahuumaava jo kauan ennen kuin hän pääsi ulos asti. Ulkona marssiva örkkien vuo nauroi, huusi ja tömisti kuin olisi yrittänyt pelotella vihollisensa esiin maan alta. Heitä tuntui olevan loputtomasti, luolan ohi valuva katkeamaton virta, ja vastasyntyneen oli vaikea löytää sopivaa kohtaa, johon liittyä. 'Hänen', kuka se sitten olikaan, voimansa ei vielä ollut ottanut örkissä valtaa. Ehkä sen sai vasta osoitettuaan itse urheutta? Muutakaan örkki ei keksinyt, joten hän keräsi hetken rohkeutta ja syöksähti sitten kohti sotajoukkoa.

"Hei, yritätkö kampata jonkun?" rähähti vieras ääni korvan juurella välittömästi. "Täällä on tosi kyseessä, jos et ole sattunut huomaamaan. Mikä on numerosi?"

"Numero?" vastasyntynyt kysyi pää pyörällä. Orjan neuvon noudattaminen ei ollut sanottavasti helpottanut hänen äkillisesti alkanutta elämäänsä.

"No voi... onko sinulla edes nimeä?"

"Ei... taida olla", örkki vastasi entistä hämmentyneempänä. Olisiko hänen kuulunut saada nimikin? Ehkä oli hänen oma vikansa, ettei hän ollut tajunnut pyytää sitä.

"Ei taas tuollaisia!" murisi toinen örkki. "Millä nazgûlin ilveellä tämä sota voitetaan, jos kaikki kouluttamattomat ja puolikuntoiset lähetetään taistelukentälle oikeiden sotilaiden jalkoihin? Vähämieliset hiidennulikatkin saavat aikaan enemmän tuhoa vihollisen keskuudessa." Hän hidasti kulkuaan perässään roikkuvaa vastasyntynyttä mulkoillen. "Sinun ei kai odotettu selviävän hengissä, eikä ole vaikea nähdä miksi. Onneksi meillä kuitenkin on sopiva yleisnimi sinunlaisillesi, joten ole sitten Snaga. Muistatko sen?"

Snagaksi vailla sen kummempia seremonioita nimetty vastasyntynyt katsoi lopulta toista örkkiä kunnolla. Punaiset silmät katsoivat takaisin väsyneistä kasvoista, joita reunustivat vielä punaisemmat, rasvaiset hiukset. "Snaga..."

"Orja, niin. Erilainen orja kuin sinut maailmaan auttaneet, mutta siinä on nimi miestä myöten. Pitäisi kai olla kiitollinen, että osaat edes puhua."

Nimi oli hyödyttömille ja heikoille tarkoitettu, mutta se kuului nyt Snagalle, ja tämä örkki oli sen hänelle antanut. "Onko sinullakin nimi?"

Punainen örkki räpäytti silmiään kuin ei olisi todellakaan odottanut elinaikanaan todistavansa tällaista tietämättömyyttä. "Näytänkö orjalta?" Snaga katsoi häntä niin pitkään ja niin vilpittömästi, että hänen oli vaikea suuttua enempää. "No en ole enää. Minä olen Krazum, ja se nimi on verellä ja hiellä ansaittu."

Snaga nyökkäsi. Ehkä hänenkin sitten olisi mahdollista saada aivan oma, ajatuksen kanssa valittu nimi. Kun asia kerran oli selvitetty, hänelle juolahti mieleen kysyä marssinkin syytä. "Miksi olemme täällä?"

"Elämän tarkoitustako yrität pohtia vai etkö tiedä, mitä olemme matkalla tekemään?"

"En tiedä, mitä olemme matkalla tekemään."

Krazum irvisti. "Tämäkin vielä. Kaveri potkaistaan suoraan kehdosta hautaan, eikä piruparka edes tajua mistään mitään. Yritä edes kävellä nopeammin. Kukaan ei kaipaa sinua, jos jäät jälkeen", hän mutisi ja hidasti välittömästi, jotta Snaga pysyisi hänen mukanaan. "Meillä on tässä sotatila päällä, ja tärkeä sota se onkin. Edessä on joukkotuho, jos emme voita."

Snaga tuijotti Krazumia silmät pyöreinä. "En... en minä osaa taistella."

"No mutta ainakaan minun ei tarvinnut selittää sinulle, mitä sota on. Olethan sinä sittenkin örkki", ihmetteli Krazum. "Äläkä siitä huolehdi. Kun tunnet Hänen voimansa, unohdat kaiken pelon ja muun turhan. Keksit varmasti tuolle miekallesikin käyttöä ja lakkaa nyt muuten Morgoth vieköön laahaamasta sitä maata pitkin, ettei terä mene saman tien pilalle."

Hätkähtäen Snaga nosti miekkaansa; se tosiaan oli painavana hänen heikoissa käsissään osunut jo maahan asti. Hän ei edes osannut kuvitella tappavansa aseella, jota hädin tuskin pystyi kantamaan. Totta puhuen hän ei osannut kuvitella tappavansa yhtään millään. "Kenen voima minun pitäisi tuntea?"

Krazumin huokauksessa kuului nyt selvä säälin vivahde. "Mustan ruhtinaan, jonka palava silmä aina näkee meidät. Ymmärrät sitten, kun se tapahtuu; aurinko pimenee ja punainen utu laskeutuu. Millään ei ole väliä, ja annat hänen edestään vaikka henkesi."

Snaga vilkaisi Krazumia varovasti silmäkulmastaan. Musta ruhtinas kuulosti kammottavalta, mutta viimeisessä lauseessa oli jotakin kiihkomielistä ja halukasta, joka pelotti häntä. Krazum ei sanonut enempää, katsoi vain eteensä, ja hänen hiljaisuutensa pakotti Snagan huomaamaan taas heidän ympärillään riehuvan metelin, joka sai maankin tärisemään. Snagaa pelotti ajatella, mitä tapahtuisi, jos hän kaatuisi ja jäisi tällaiseen pystyvän sotajoukon alle. "Kova meteli", hän naurahti hermostuneesti.

"Niin kuuluu ollakin", vastasi Krazum.

Vastaus oli mielenkiintoinen. Se kuulosti siltä, että sen takana piili tarina, joka auttaisi pitämään melun loitolla. "Miksi kuuluu?"

"Iltasadunko haluat kuulla?" Krazum kysyi, mutta äänensävy ei ollut ivallinen. Hän virnisti ensimmäistä kertaa. "Se onkin örkille sopiva satu, jolla ei ole onnellista loppua." Sitten hän aloitti, ja jotenkin hänen onnistui pelkillä sanoilla taikoa sota ja tanner ja edessä häämöttävä väkivaltainen kuolema tiehensä. Tarina oli kammottava, sillä Snaga saattoi tuntea tarinan muodon ja runollisten sanojen takana vaanivan totuuden. Krazum kertoi hänelle örkkien historiasta, Mustasta ruhtinaasta ja häntä edeltäneestä ruhtinaasta, joka oli örkit luonut; hän kertoi hirvittävästä valosta, joka kaikissa muodoissaan käänsi örkeille selkänsä, ja hirviöistä, jotka olivat istuttaneet maailman täyteen örkkejä vihaavia olentoja.

"Niin itse taivaan tähdetkin ovat meille vieraasta valosta tehdyt ja katsovat meihin vihassa; puutkin ovat muovanneet kädet, jotka kiertyisivät kurkkujemme ympärille", lopetteli Krazum silmät hehkuen. "Musta ruhtinas on molemmin puolin piikein vuorattu muuri ympärillämme, kaikkia muita kovempana jyrisevä vihassa lausuttu sana. Kun puu humisee tuskasta läheisyydessämme, hän sulkee sen ääneltä korvamme. Kun taivaan silmä lävistää yön pimeyden, hän turruttaa kipumme ja kauhumme..." Krazum räpäytti silmiään ja oli taas nykyhetkessä. "...mutta sitä meidän on vielä odotettava hetki. Tämä meteli hukuttaa alleen kaiken muun. Kirkukoon itse maa, askeltemme jyly on sitä vahvempi. Me marssimme hänen nimessään vihollista päin ja hän antaa meille rauhan."

Hieman vapisten Snaga pohti taas Krazumin ääneen hiipinyttä kiihkoa. Sanat antoivat ymmärtää, että örkin osa maailmassa oli aina kova, mutta sävy oli kaipaava ja palvova. Snagalle juolahti mieleen, että Krazum kenties toivoi kuolemaa. Ajatus oli käsittämätön vasta elämäänsä aloittavalle örkille, joka pelkäsi sotaa ja siinä kuolemista, mutta muutakaan syytä hän ei oudolle käytökselle keksinyt.

"Tästä jos selviän..." Krazum sanoi niin hiljaa, että Snaga juuri ja juuri kuuli häntä. "Menen takaisin Mordoriin. Muualla puut ja viholliset voi kaataa, mutta tähtiin ei kanna yksikään nuoli. Siellä eivät kasva puut eivätkä viholliset, eivätkä tähdet näe meitä pimeyden läpi. Mordorissa on aina hiljaista."

Huuto kiiri sotajoukon kärjestä häntäpäähän: vihollinen oli havaittu ja hyökkäys aloitettu. Krazum ja Snaga marssivat nopeammin, toinen taistelua janoten ja toinen sitä peläten.

"Minun paikkani on eturivissä", Krazum sanoi, ja outo polte oli palannut hänen silmiinsä. "Pysy sinä kauempana, niin elätkin kauemmin."

Snaga tärisi kuin kuumeessa. Miekka ja kuolemanpelko painoivat raskaina ja lamauttivat niin ruumiin kuin mielenkin. Viimeisenä toivonaan hän nykäisi Krazumin haarniskan osien välistä törröttävää paidanhihaa ennen kuin vanhempi örkki ehtisi pois hänen ulottuviltaan. "Jos olen vielä tämän jälkeen elossa... jos selviän..."

"Älä huolehdi", Krazum sanoi lopulta hymyillen. "Et sinä selviä."


	2. Katkennut virta

Snaga oli totta puhuen odottanut jotakin väkivaltaisempaa. Saattoi se johtua hänen oman luonteensa heikkoudestakin, mutta hän oli odottanut Sauronin tahdon murskaavan hänet vahvemman voimalla kuten Mustan ruhtinaan sotilaatkin tekisivät, ja se olikin yksinkertaisesti vain nielaissut hänet. Häneen ei sattunut. Häntä ei pelottanut. Hänen hento ruumiinsa täyttyi voimasta, joka ei ollut hänen omaansa, ja laskeutuva utu peitti alleen maailman, jota vastaan hän kaltaistensa rinnalla soti.

Osa vihollisista hyökkäsi ratsain läpi örkkien rivien varmoina siitä, että he olisivat hevostensa selässä ylivoimaisia. Paljon he tekivätkin vahinkoa, mutta verenjanoiset sotilaat repivät satuloistaan ja kappaleiksi kaikki, joihin kykenivät tarttumaan. Hevoset nousivat takajaloilleen ja pakenivat örkkejä kuin eläin eläintä, saalis saalistajaa.

_"tapahtukoon minun tahtoni"_

Snaga värähti. Hän tuskin kuuli korvansa ohi suhahtavaa nuolta saati ääntä, jonka sen lävistämä örkki päästi silmänräpäystä myöhemmin. Jonkun onnistui päästä jousiampujaan käsiksi, muttei heti ottaa tätä hengiltä. Örkki ja ihminen kamppailivat hetken tasaveroisina, kunnes ihminen sai yliotteen ja laski veitsen vihollisensa kurkulle. _"Tuo on minun."_ Snaga juoksi heitä kohti täynnä ruhtinaansa raivoa, joka poltti kuin epätoivo. Hän repisi ihmiseltä pään irti, tekisi sen kaikille täällä näkemilleen ihmisille. Hän tekisi sen Sauronin nimessä. Tämä maailma tyhjenisi valosta ja vihollisista, ja taivaan alla vallitsisi rauha ja hiljaisuus.

_"tulkoon pimeys"_

Ja pimeys tuli. Se ei ollut maan ja yön lohdullista pimeyttä, vaan aistit turruttava varoittamatta viiltävä tyhjyys. Se sokaisi ja runteli ja oli äkkiä poissa jättäen jälkeensä päämäärättömän sekasorron. Yhteys katkesi; oli kuin köysi olisi leikattu poikki ja valtava, tukahduttava esirippu pudonnut armeijan ylle. Joku kirkui kauhusta. Monelta muulta pelko salpasi hengen. Ihminen, jota kohti Snaga oli ollut matkalla, oli leikannut örkiltä kurkun auki ja seisoi typertyneenä keskellä taistelutahtonsa menettäneitä, pakenevia vihollisia. Toiset käyttivät tilaisuutta hyväkseen ja hakkasivat maahan nyt helposti voitettavia örkkejä.

Tällä kertaa Snaga kuuli täysin selvästi kuoleman melun ympärillään. Hän tunsi auringon polttavan katseen yllään. Miekka oli taas tullut liian painavaksi hänen hennoille käsivarsilleen; hän jätti sen maahan, kääntyi ja juoksi.

* * *

Krazum heräsi joukkohaudassa usean muun ruumiin alla. Hetken hän yritti typertyneenä ja pää haavan kohdalta jyskyttäen päätellä tarkkaa lukua ruumiiden painosta ja hänen lihaansa painuvien tylppien haarniskanreunojen lukumäärästä, mutta todellisuus palasi nopeasti ja armottomana pakottaen hänet miettimään tärkeämpiä asioita.

_"Ruumiita ei ole sytytetty palamaan. Sytytetään varmasti kohta." _Krazumin molemmat jalat tuntuivat puutuneilta. Niiden päällä oli enemmän painoa. Painoa, jonka nostamiseksi hänen pitäisi vapauttaa yläruumiinsa. _"Jos kaivaudun ulos ennen sitä, paskiaiset käyvät kimppuuni. Jos odotan niiden poistumista, ehdin palaa kuoliaaksi."_

Hämmästyksekseen hän tajusi miekkansa olevan edelleen kädessään. Se oli hänelle tärkeä, muttei hän olisi odottanut kykenevänsä takertumaan siihen vielä tajunnan menetettyäänkin. Vasemmalla käsivarrella oli enemmän tilaa liikkua, ja hän alkoi varovasti vetää sitä kylkeään kohti. Käsivarsisuojan remmi tarttui päällä makaavan vainaan paremmin kiinnitettyyn suojukseen, ja kulunut nahka katkesi kuivasti napsahtaen. _"Kaikki parempi menee aina urukeille"_, Krazum ajatteli mieli tylsänä ja vetäisi kätensä luokseen. Ruumis valahti sen jättämään tyhjään tilaan. _"Ja tuon ne varmasti kuulivat, kun on niin hiljaistakin."_

Niin, miksi sotatantereella oli hiljaista? Jos remmi ei olisi pitänyt hajotessaan ääntä, Krazum olisi epäillyt vammansa jotenkin tehneen hänet kuuroksi. Kukaan ei huutanut. Kukaan ei tömistänyt. Kukaan ei kuollut. Äänettömyys ei ollut Mordorin lohdullista hiljaisuutta, ei edes lopun airut; se oli Krazumin kaikkeuden armoton ja peruuttamaton vaikeneminen, kun kaikki oli jo menetetty. Krazumin silmät laajenivat kauhusta hänen tuijottaessaan ylös ruumiisiin, joiden välistä ei näkynyt taivasta. _"Taivas..."_ Mutta taivas näki hänet, taivaan tähdet näkivät hänet, ja yhden hirveän silmänräpäyksen ajan hänkin näki ne. _"Hän on poissa."_ Se oli tapahtunut. Barad-dûrin palava silmä oli sammunut. Sota oli ohi ja hävitty ja jättänyt Krazumin tähän maailmaan.

_"Ja silti täältä on noustava."_ Krazumin henki ei ollut hänen omansa, eikä hänen ollut lupa heittää sitä hukkaan, vaikka mielensä olisi tehnyt. Ja nyt teki, enemmän kuin koskaan. _"Vaikka mitään syytä ei enää olekaan, vaikka ruumiini on pilalla..."_ Miekanviiltoa silmien välissä poltti. Takaraivo sykki kivusta siltä kohdalta, joka oli osunut maahan Krazumin kaatuessa. _"Kärpäsenmunia haavassa. Kallonmurtuma. Tauteja, tulehduksia, pysyviä vammoja."_

Krazum tönäisi yhden ruumiin tieltään, ja liikkeen vaatima voima ja nopeus lietsoivat kivun pään sisuksia repiväksi tuskaksi. Seuraavat kaksi vainaata olivat kevyempiä, mutta Krazumin voimat kävivät vastaavasti hetki hetkeltä vähäisemmiksi. Kirkkaimmat tähdet olivat tulleet näkyviin pimenevällä taivaalla, eikä Krazum enää kiinnittänyt niihin huomiota. Seuraava ruumis oli vaikeampi siirtää. Tuska antoi Krazumin raivolle voimaa, mutta sen vaatima hinta oli lähes liian korkea hänen maksettavakseen.

"Sianvitun äpärät", Krazum korahti ja riuhtaisi miekkaa pitelevän kätensä vapaaksi. Hänen äänensä kuulosti oudolta ja luonnottomalta pitkän hiljaisuuden jälkeen. Ääni, joka syntyi miekan leikatessa sen päällä makaavan vainajan halki sopi sitä vastoin oikein luontevasti tilanteeseen.

Saatuaan yläruumiinsa vapaaksi Krazum nousi istumaan ja näki olevansa ainoa elävä olento paikalla. Hän ei tajunnut, miksi ruumiita ei ollut sytytetty palamaan, muttei aikonut kuluttaa voimiaan sen pohtimiseen. Lähimmälle kokoontumispaikalle oli matkaa, ja vaikkei ollut lainkaan varmaa, että siellä vielä olisi muita eloonjääneitä, Krazumin olisi pakko edes mennä katsomaan.

_"Mikä pakko?" _kysyi hiljainen mutta sitkeä epätoivon kipinä hänen mielensä uumenista. _"Miksi? Mordor on kaatunut. Herra on poissa."_

"Turpa kiinni", Krazum rähähti kuolleille aivan kuin ne olisivat jotenkin olleet vastuussa hänen heikkoudestaan, ja repi heidän ruumiitaan jalkojensa päältä. Osaa hän ei pystynyt siirtämään ennen kuin leikkasi ne pienempiin osiin veitsellään; jokaisen viillon kohdalla hänen oli katsottava pois kuolleen kasvoista, jotta ei vain tunnistaisi niitä.

Ruumiskasa ei ollut kovin korkea, mutta Krazumin oli vaikea laskeutua sitä alas heikentyneine jalkoineen ja jyskyttävine haavoineen. Päässä riehuva tuska vain paheni hänen päästyään seisomaan tasaiselle maalle; hän horjahti, ja koko maailma horjahti hänen kanssaan. Kaiken yllä leijuva veren ja kuoleman löyhkä yltyi sietämättömäksi. Krazum iski miekkansa maahan - terä kärsisi, mutta nyt sen oli autettava häntä toisella tavalla - ja nojasi siihen, kun hänen vatsansa tyhjeni rajusti ja nopeasti verestä tummenneelle sotakentälle. Hän seisoi hetken niin selkä taipuneena, silmät kiinni puristettuina sappipisaroiden putoillessa hänen henkeä haukkovasta suustaan.

_"Tulee yö. Pakene sen turvin, jos pystyt."_ Liikkeelle pääseminen tuntui mahdottomalta. Krazum kuitenkin pystyi siihen. Pimenevä maailma keinui hänen askeltensa tahdissa ja kylmenevässä yötuulessa hitaasti kuivuva veri sai hänet tärisemään vilusta, mutta hän kykeni sietämään sen ja liikkumaan hetki hetkeltä nopeammin. Miekka auttoi häntä siinä. Se olisi myöhemmin teroitettava. _"Yön selkään kohtaamispaikalle, jolla ei välttämättä edes ole ketään. Ja minne sen jälkeen? Ehkä muita eloonjääneitä ei enää ole. Ehkä ei sinullakaan ole oikeutta jäädä eloon, kun Hänkään ei..."_

"Paranen", Krazum mutisi epätoivon kuiskeelle päässään, "ja palaan tappamaan kaikki. Siinä toivossa on ihan hyvä elää."

Yön pimetessä hän saapui lopulta tutunnäköisille kallioille ja pysähtyi nojaamaan mukavan viileisiin kiviin. Hetken hän tunsi kiusausta painaa polttavan haavansakin niitä vasten, mutta hillitsi itsensä. Ennemmin jostakin olisi löydettävä puhdasta vettä. Luolastoissa sitä ei välttämättä enää olisi, mutta ehkä orjat olivat jättäneet muita tarvikkeita jälkeensä.

Piilotetulta luolansuulta kuului rapinaa, joka sai sydämen hyppäämään Krazumin kurkkuun ennen kuin hänen onnistui muistaa, että paikalla oli todennäköisesti korkeintaan enää eläimiä. Hänen hämmästyksensä oli suuri, kun kivien takaa hiipi esiin örkkien arvojärjestyksessä vain piirun eläimen yläpuolella oleva otus. _"Ei voi olla totta"_, Krazum ajatteli. Maasta liian aikaisin revitty rääpäle oli kuin olikin selviytynyt sekä Mustan ruhtinaan tuhosta että Vapaiden kansojen sotajoukoista. Kaksi eloonjäänyttä tuijotti toisiaan hetken kunnioittavan hiljaisuuden vallitessa.

"Sinäkin jäit eloon", rääpäle sanoi lopulta, kun ei ilmeisesti parempaakaan keksinyt.

"No niin tein", vastasi Krazum, muttei pystynyt valamaan ivaa äänensävyynsä. "Onko luolissa enää mitään hyödyllistä?"

"Oli siellä vähän", vastasi pieni örkki. "Keräsin kaiken kahteen laukkuun."

"Hae ne sitten tänne. Meidän täytyy ehtiä kohtaamispaikalle ennen aamunkoittoa."

Snaga vilahti takaisin kivien taakse ja palasi laukkuja kantaen. Ainakin hän oli vikkelä, vaikka häneltä puuttui voimaa ja muutenkin keskeneräinen hän oli. Miekkansakin hän oli hävittänyt. Krazumin olisi annettava hänelle veitsi vyöltään siltä varalta, että he joutuisivat puolustautumaan.

Snaga auttoi Krazumia pujottamaan toisen laukun olalleen, ja hänen sieraimensa vavahtivat veren löyhkästä. Hän seisoi hetken hiljaa Krazumia arvioiden. "Haavaan sattuu", kuului seuraava itsestäänselvyys. Jostain syystä se ei ärsyttänyt Krazumia. "Nojaa minuun. Miekka menee muuten pilalle."

Krazumin teki totta puhuen mieli nauraa. Pikkuörkki selvästi muisti saamansa läksytyksen, mutta hänelle ei tullut mieleenkään moittia Krazumia samasta rikkeestä. Pienet armonosoitukset olivat örkkien keskuudessa harvinaisia, ja Krazum päätti sallia itsensä nauttia siitä. "Mennään sitten." Hän kiersi käsivartensa Snagan kapeiden hartioiden ympäri ja yllättyi, kun tämä ei lyyhistynyt oitis painon alle. He lähtivät liikkeelle, ja heikko kannatteli horjumatta vahvempaansa.

"Snaga", Krazum mutisi. Typerä nimi sellaiselle, joka oli selvinnyt ensimmäisestä taistelustaan. Pieni örkki katsoi häneen kysyvästi. "Täytyy keksiä parempi."


End file.
